The present disclosure relates to information processing technology for detecting a target object from captured images.
Some video games involve capturing an image of a user's body and markers with a camera and having relevant regions of the captured image replaced with another image for display on a display device (see European Published Patent No. EP 0999518 A1). Also known are user interface systems by which the movements of the user's mouth and hands are interpreted as instructions to operate an application. Such technology for capturing the real world in order to display a virtual world reacting to imaged movements in the real world or to perform some kind of information processing on the images has been used extensively on diverse scales ranging from small mobile terminals to leisure facilities.